


It's Too Quiet In This Room

by Lovoison



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, Breathplay, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Fem!Tyler, M/M, Oneshot, Panty Kink, Sex, Smut, Top!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovoison/pseuds/Lovoison
Summary: Tyler wanted him back so bad, he'd do anything for it. Luckily it doesn't take much for Josh to oblige.[Inspired by Blood In The Cut by K.Flay]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a smut oneshot I made inspired by Blood In The Cut by K.Flay. I STRONGLY RECOMMEND you listen to the song whilst or before you read. Please. It was originally intended so you could read while you listen and it match up but I might've gotten carried away, so I don't know. Sorry, have fun wink wonk.

Josh had previously snagged a new girlfriend on account that his and Tyler's 'relationship' wasn't as 'fulfilling' as he wanted it to be. He expressed want for PDA and Tyler just couldn't jeopardize everything he worked for to comply. 

He was currently thinking about the ex in their shared apartment. Josh was on a date that night with said girl, but he wanted him and didn't want to wait for their relationship to end. He was getting desperate for the red head again. So desperate. 

Tyler stood up from where he was sat on the white bed comforter and walked towards Josh's dresser, grabbing a sleek black framed photo of his ex and his latest love. Getting fed up with want he turned to the side, squeaking angrily as he chucked the photo to the drywall on the opposite side of the room. He watched the glass- along with the photo- float and fall to the ground. 

He was pissed to say the least. He couldn't subside the need any longer. Going to his own personal dresser he redressed clad in tight leather highwaisted shorts over a lacey tank that, with his former waist training, made him look irresistible. Topping it off by adding similarly lacey thigh-highs and thick platforms that had a skinny heel behind it, and cutoff gloves.

All of that; over-top red satin panties, which happened to be a fan favorite of Josh's from when they were together.

He left the bedroom into the attached bathroom to apply an eyeliner pointed enough to kill.

Hearing Josh come home, he was still sitting in the room, waiting.

"Tyler?" Josh called out. No response back. Tyler waited.

Josh walked into his room moments later, noticing the broken frame he furrowed his brows and walked to it, only to be grabbed by Tyler, turned around and walked back to his bed's mattress. Taking in his appearance, he didn't resist. He had been lusting over Tyler more than ever recently, and he was in no position to back down from what he was seeing.

He sat back on the bed for Tyler to let go of him and stand between his legs. "I want you back, Josh."

Josh felt himself harden dispite his conscience reminding him he had a girlfriend.

He didn't respond but Tyler took that as an okay due to the lack of abstinence. He crawled up the redheads body swaying hips and straddled the man, sitting up to grind on Josh's hardening cock through his jeans. The latter reaching forward to hold Tyler's thin waist and grind with him, watching the boy moan and bite his lips at him. 

"Fuck. Look at you, so pretty for me, huh? You missed my cock?"

"Y-yes."

Satisfied, he turned them over to undress the brunette, starting with the shorts and working his way up, keeping the shoes on. He audibly groaned realizing he was wearing the satin panties, getting impossibly harder with lust.

"Fuck," Josh said smacking his upper thigh. "So fucking sexy in those, baby." He flipped Tyler on his hands and knees and pulled his pulsating thick length from his jeans, not bothering to undress the rest. 

He spat on Tyler's exposed hole and bend down to eat him out, feeling Tyler writhe against his face made him pull away and push the boy down between his shoulder blades and push in with his cock.

"F-fuck, Daddy." Tyler said, adjusting to the others delicious length.

"Gonna cum in you, baby."

"P-please-" Was all Tyler could get out before Josh started slamming in and out of him with vigor. The unbelievably hard pace was so good. He wanted it so badly.

Almost immediately Josh found his prostate and repeatedly attacked it, giving hard slaps to Tyler's plump ass, watching it jiggle and turn a shade of red, making the latter moan even louder than before.

"Fuck, Daddy- p-please don't stop."

He stopped. Tyler whined, but was turned around by the other onto his back. He was gripped on the neck and slammed into again. He loved it so much, the sex. Josh knew just how to please him fully every time. He loved it so much, the man.

He struggled to breathe but he loved it, going to jack himself off, tightening around Josh's cock in the slightest. "F-fuck."

"So fucking tight, baby. You wanna get plugged? You missed my cum so much, didn't you? Fucking slut."

Tyler nodded against Josh's restraint, "g-gonna-"

"Cum, baby. Right now, cum with my cock in your ass." Josh demanded and Tyler came harder than he has in months. The last time he came this hard was also on Josh's cock. 

"Fuck." He let go of Tyler's neck and gripped his hips, bending down to bite at his collar bones and thrust hard into his tightened ass, soon cumming deep into his hole, pulling out only to walk to his dresser and retrieve a big silver butt plug, sticking it into Tyler's cummy hole, writhing in over sensitivity. 

"Come back to me, Josh. Please."

"Okay." He decided, "Let me get you cleaned up first and we'll go from there."

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
